1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to transfer assemblies. More particularly, the present invention pertains to transfer or impression assemblies for use with credit card or hand written transactions. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to manual or credit card transfer or impression systems or assemblies which are reversible.
2. Prior Art
The use of credit cards for purchasing goods, returning goods, for banking deposits and withdrawals is an ever increasing occurrence. This is due not only to the convenience attendant the use of same, but also because of the control which can be established over accounts, as well as, the actual transaction which is occurring.
In recording a credit card transaction, one of the more common systems employed is of the type wherein the credit card is placed upon a machine, a transfer or impression slip or slips is then placed over the credit card, and then, a roller or handle is passed over this array. Because of the construction of the transaction slip or slips, an impression is provided thereon. It is to be noted in this regard that the machine is hereinafter referred to as a "zip-zap" machine.
Conventionally, only one transaction, i.e. a purchase or a return, a deposit or a withdrawal, is achieved through present day systems. However, it is quite often the occasion wherein a purchaser purchases and returns goods simultaneously, or makes both a banking deposit and a banking withdrawal simultaneously. Under present day circumstances it is necessary to use different encoded transfer assemblies to achieve both transactions. In other words, two transactions requiring two separate operations must be carried out in order to return goods and purchase goods or transact a banking deposit or a banking withdrawal, at any one time. This is a time consuming process as well as one requiring an undue amount of paper. Thus, a major advancement in the art would be provided if it would be possible to record a purchase and a return and/or a banking deposit and withdrawal on a single credit card transfer assembly. It is to this to which the present invention is directed.